Sweet Frustrated Love
by LoSvuCiCjB
Summary: A SJ story about sweet love and frustration hence tittle. SJ fluff. Not sure about rating rating, so posted as high anyways.


Small Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 doesn't belong to me, if it did, there would be J/S, nor would it have been canceled!!!

Here it is:

He was lying on his back, on the floor, when he heard a knock at his door. He ignored it.

"Open up, Jack… I know you're in there."

"Go away Daniel!"

"I'm coming in." Dr. Daniel Jackson walked in to Colonel Jack O'Neil's quarters.

'I knew I should have locked the door.' He thought, out loud he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you to go talk to her. She was close to tears last time I saw her. Janet took her home." Daniel explained to his friend.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. I'm the reason she's upset remember, Space monkey?" he said. Oh yeah, he was guilty.

"Which is why you need to go talk to her, you need to set things right, only you can." He pointed out.

"If I could make things right, we wouldn't be discussing this right now." He stood up and started pacing, "she won't talk to me, even if I go to her."

"Not true, remember she's with Janet and they're probably on the phone with Cassandra, so she'll talk to you. Go." With that he left the room.

'I hope Daniel's right' he thought as he gathered his jacket and keys and left the base.

"Come on Sam, you know how he gets sometimes." Came Cassandra's voice. Janet had called her from Sam's place and explained the situation, now she was on speakerphone.

"Listen to Cass, Sam." Janet begged, she had received a call from Daniel telling her Jack was on his way over. He'd arrive in about ten minutes.

"Why does he have to be like that? Why does he have to be rude all the time?" Major Samantha Carter asked her best friend and her goddaughter.

"I don't know Sam, you know him better than anyone else, why does he do it?"

"He does it to break the ice or get pressure off of himself. But still to make me look like a fool in front of all those people, he shouldn't have done it."

"It's Jack since when does he do the respectful thing?" Janet asked.

"Usually when I'm around."

"True." Cass said. "He does respect Sam more than others, but we all know why he does that."

"Cassandra." Warned Janet.

"Well we do." She muttered.

"Well, Sam, I'll be leaving you now." Janet stood up and walked to the door. "See you later." She called.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Cass said, "Love you Mom, love you Sam."

"Love you too." Janet said and left.

"Love you Cass, good night."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"Tell him." She hung up.

'If only it was that simple.' She thought. She hung up the phone and heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It's Jack, can I come in?"

He waited until the door opened and Sam stepped outside, she shut the door behind her. She waited for him to say something. "I'm sorry, Sam, really, I didn't mean to make you all flustered today." He waited for her to say something while he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Why?" he repeated.

"If you didn't mean to, then why did you do it?" she looked at him with piercing eyes.

"I'm not sure. I mean, those things just popped in my head and then they started coming out of my mouth. I can't explain it. I'm sorry, it will never happen again. I promise." He gave her a serious look before he gave a half smile.

"See, even about this you cannot be serious. It's all a joke to you." She turned to go back in her house. He grabbed her arm before she made it to the door. She stopped, but did not turn towards him.

"A joke? Sam, anything that hurts you is not a joke to me. Turn around, that's an order." She turned toward him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sam, we agreed when I retired that there would be no more rank calling between us. What happened?"

"Today happened." She tried to take a step back, but Jack wouldn't let go of her arm. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's really bothering you. You can fool Janet, but not me. I know you."

"You don't know me as well as you think, Jack." She wrenched her arm from his grasp. She reached for the door handle and opened her door, "You've been retired for three months, and all we've done is date. I want more, soon, Jack." And with that she went into her house. Jack sat down on her porch swing and thought about it.

'I know she wants more, but how to plan it…' he left and went to his cabin, where he went to sleep for a few hours.

Sam and Jack had made up and were headed to a party that the SGC was hosting a week later, when Jack pulled his truck over; they were about ten minutes from Cheyenne Mountain.

"Jack? What are you doing? And don't tell me were out of gas, we're going to be late." Sam turned to face Jack. He got out of the truck, went around to her side and opened her door. He took a step back and got down on one knee; she looked at him.

"Samantha Carter, I love you with everything I have, you fulfill me in ways I didn't think possible, and I found out years ago that if the chance arose I would spend the rest of my life with you and only you. But the chance never came up due to circumstances beyond our control. Now that it has, I apologize for taking so long. I love you and, though it's selfish, don't want to see you with anyone else. So saying that, Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" he didn't have to wait long before he got a reply.

"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you Jack O'Neil." She hurled herself into his arms, knocking them both over in the process. Jack rolled them over and looked down at his future bride. "So you going to kiss me or not?" she grinned up at him.

"I love you, Sam." He leaned down and kissed her. It was short, but sweet. He stood up and helped her up; they got back in the truck and continued their trip to the mountain. When they got inside the SGC, no one was around. "Level 28." They headed for the elevator that would allow them access to the 28th level. Once inside they practically jumped each other in their rush to embrace. They made their way to the gate-room. When the door opened they were amazed at the number of people crammed in there. Right at the front was the most important people to them: Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, General Hammond, and….

"Dad!" Sam shouted, she ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there kiddo." He saw the ring, "She accepted. Congratulations." He walked over and shook hands with Jack.

"Wait, you knew? Jack." She said in a warning tone. "How many?" she asked Janet.

Her friend smiled and said, "Well at first just your Daniel, Teal'c, the General, and myself. But you know how things spread at the SGC. Congratulations."

"Okay, who won the poll?" came a voice from the back of the room.

"Stiller, go check the notebook and tell us who won." Hammond said.

"Yes, sir." Stiller ran off.

"Ugh, George. What poll?" Jack said from where he was standing with his arm around Sam's waist.

"Well, Jack, Sam, the people of the SGC started a poll about three years ago. The purpose of which was to see who could guess the date of your and Major Carter's engagement. There was also a poll about when you would start dating, and when the wedding will be." Hammond said.

"General, it seems we have a couple of winners." Stiller said looking through a thick notebook. "Since we did it by what week, this is possible."

"Tell us." Come a female voice.

"Well it seems, Cassandra Frasier, Keith Edwards, Paul Bailey, and Katherine Vaughan are our winners.

"Yes!" come voices from around the room.

"Okay, if the winners would see me in fifteen minutes in my office they can collect their winnings." Hammond said, "For the rest of you, the party will be held on level 8, you can head there now." Everyone headed for the doors and the elevators, as they headed out they gave their congratulations to the happy couple.

"Sam, Jack, you know this is your engagement party right?" Daniel asked.

"Of course." they said.

Twenty-seven years later, they are still happily married but now they have other married couples they hang with, including Daniel and Janet and sometimes Cassie and her husband: Matthew Emfinger. Teal'c is living offworld with his son, but still comes back to visit every once in a while. They have a daughter, Grace, and a son, Jacob. Daniel and Janet got married in 2003; they have a son named George, and a daughter named Alyson. Their kids love to play together just as much as their parents love to get together. After their honeymoon twenty-seven years ago, Jack started training young people to be a part of the Stargate program. When Sam got pregnant, and retired as General Carter, she joined him. They trained many people to be apart of Stargate Command. They retired for good in 2017, after the stargate program become public knowledge. They saw their daughter join the air force in 2019 and their son joined in 2022. Their kids were just as smart as Sam and had their dad's common sense and survival skills. They were a happy family. Both kids went on to join the Stargate program, with the approval of their parents.

Janet and Daniel's daughter became an archeologist, like her dad, while her brother followed in their mom's footsteps and became a doctor, specializing in environmental medicine. They both joined their friends at the SGC. When this big, extended family gets together, you can be sure it will be a long, loud celebration.


End file.
